The present invention relates to a music staging game apparatus such as a rhythm game apparatus for performing a musical rhythm-matching game and a music staging game method, and a readable storage medium wherein a music staging game program thereof is stored.
Conventionally, there are game systems wherein sounds are matched in rhythm with background music (Back Ground Music), or wherein a short playing around one phrase or so is added and played.
Also, guitar game apparatus which generates a cardiogram-like rhythm, which performs rhythm matching while watching a cardiogram-like rhythm, has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent National Publication No. 8-510849).
However, with rhythm-matching such as the above-described conventional guitar game apparatus, operation was performed to one instrument, but this was not a rhythm-matching game performed in a state closer to reality where a player uses the a plurality of the right hand and left hand and further the right foot and left foot, such as the right and left hands for example, for multiple percussion instruments, as with an actual instrument, and thus did not have a high game-nature.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above conventional problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a music staging game apparatus, music staging game method, and a readable storage medium thereof capable of realizing a rhythm-matching game with a high game-nature by performing striking operations using multiple of such as the right and left hands, for example.
The music staging game apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a plurality of staging operating means for staging input from a player by at least a striking operation; a storage means for storing data regarding music and staging means for the music; a playing means for playing the music based on the storage contents of the storage means; a staging operation instructing means for visually instructing the player in the staging operating using the staging operating means, following the storage contents of the storage means in a manner synchronous with the progression of the playing by the playing means; a staging effects generating means for generating staging effects corresponding to the staging operation; an evaluating means for evaluating the staging operation based on the correlation between the staging procedures stored by the storage means and the staging operation made by the player; and evaluation display means for displaying information according to the evaluation results of the evaluating means to the player.
According to the above configuration, the staging operation using multiple staging operating means for staging input by the player comprised of at least a striking operation is visually displayed and instructed to the player following the stored contents of the storage means, and sequential striking input is performed with the left and right hands for example for staging of music corresponding to multiple staging operating means, while confirming the operation timing display instructions of the striking operation at least, so a music staging game with higher gaming nature is realized, and also, even though staging operation for music is performed in a percussion instrument playing state closer to reality using at least the right hand and left hand, operating for the music staging is performed based on visual display instructions, so the complexity of the music staging game is lightened, and can be carried out relatively easily.